


Tokyo Ghoul NSFW Tumblr Drabbles

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, mostly pretty tame smut but warnings will be posted before each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: 1) Takeomi- Mutsurie2) Kitchen Sex- Mutsurie3) Bookstore- Eto x Rize
Relationships: Kamishiro Rize/Yoshimura Eto | Takatsuki Sen, Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Takeomi- Mutsurie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad”

“-And then, he fucking disobeyed me too. None of them respect me and I don’t know what to do” Urie ranted, pacing back and forth “If I didn’t care about my job, I’d just punch him”

Mutsuki wanted to sympathize, he really did. However, watching your sweaty, muscled boyfriend speak so intensely while not wearing a shirt invoked emotions that were not exactly… _pure_ in nature. Maybe the sex scene packed television shows Saiko kept making him watch were a bad influence. In his defense, he really was trying to listen.

Mutsuki slinked over to him, fingertips tracing Urie’s cheekbones “Or- _Or_ , just hear me out. You could use that energy towards _something else_ ”

Urie looked down at him “I already went to the gym”

Mutsuki bit his lip. He loved Urie, but the man was dense “Maybeee there’s something else you could do?” He lowered his fingers to Urie’s chest, hands splaying across the expanse of muscle.

Urie’s face relaxed, finally taking the hint “Yeah, we could do that. We should shower first to make sure that you’re ready”

“No, Urie, just take me now. Use me to vent out your anger.

He looked worried “I could hurt you”

“Uhm, about that, I kinda sorta maybe warmed up while I waited” Mutsuki admitted, toying with his jumper.

Urie glanced at Mutsuki who was only wearing underwear and his jumper “Oh. You wanted…you were thinking about me?”

“Mhmm” Mutsuki said, drawing his clothing over his head and climbing onto the bed “Behind today?”

Urie trailed behind him, shucking off his remaining pants and settling behind Mutsuki. He stroked himself to his full length and paused “I might be rough”

Mutsuki wiggled his hips, seconds away from sighing in frustration “That’s the idea”

“What’s the word if it becomes too much?”

“Takeomi” Mutsuki giggled.

“I still hate you for that” Urie said, gripping onto his ass as he pushed in.

Mutsuki’s laughter turned into a moan as Urie bottomed out. He clutched at the bedsheets for support. Urie gave a few shallow thrusts, breathing heavily as he did, still exhausted from his time at the gym, then moved his positioning. He hovered directly over Mutsuki, one arm resting over Mutsuki’s chest, while the digits of his other hand slipped between his lips to keep him quiet.

Urie’s hips snapped against Mutsuki, harsh and relentless while their moans echoed through the otherwise empty house. Urie leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mutsuki’s neck, teeth and tongue working a large bruise which was sure to outlast the evening, ghoul-like powers nonetheless.

Mutsuki whimpered as he begged “Please cum for me”

“Where?” Urie panted in his ear.

“Inside”

Urie bit into his shoulder to suppress his loud groan as he came, movements slowing as he sagged against Mutsuki.

Mutsuki pushed him off and flopped against the bed, grinning at him “Did that help?”

Urie rested on his back, an arm over his face “You have no idea”

Mutsuki snuggled against him, nipping a love bite of his own, albeit a much smaller one, onto Urie’s chest “I hope you didn’t bite me too hard. You know that means marriage to ghouls”

“’S fine, mgonna marry you anyway”

Although Urie had promised to do so one day several months prior, it didn’t stop Mutsuki from smiling whenever he mentioned it “Urie”

Urie made a noise that vaguely sounded like “Yes?”

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re angry”

“Yeah?” He removed his arm “Next you’ll tell me to call you when I’m angry so you can masturbate”

“Mmm, I wouldn’t mind that”

Urie laughed, holding his hand out “Let’s go shower”


	2. Kitchen Sex- Mutsurie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you insist”
> 
> “Make me”

“Sasaki is out tonight, so you need to make us dinner”

Mutsuki blinked up at him, fingers poised to turn the page of his book. Or was it Sasaki’s book? The bastard was trying to turn each squad member into him, starting with those ridiculous found family stories. They weren’t a family, they meant nothing to him “Why?”

Urie resisted the urge to tear the book out of Mutsuki’s hands. Instead he opted to just grit his teeth “You’re the only one here who knows how to cook and it’s about damn time you do something to help the team along (Your cooking is really good)”

He knew he was being cruel, but he had noticed that Mutsuki seemed to rise to the challenge when Sasaki insulted him. Surely it would be the same for him. Urie wondered what Mutsuki would make them for dinner. Would he wear that green apron again?

“No, I’m busy” Mutsuki said lightly, turning the page of that god damn book.

Urie faltered for a moment “You aren’t doing anything”

Mutsuki set his bookmark and sat up, finally walking towards the kitchen “I’m not making you anything because you didn’t ask nicely. I’m just going to get a drink” He warned.

Urie followed him, infringing a little on his personal space “What about Yonebayashi, then? Are you going to deprive her of food too? (Why will you do things for Sasaki, but not me?)”

He shrugged, taking a glass and filling it up with tap water. Urie’s eyes were drawn to the wetness of Mutsuki’s lips. Mutsuki met his gaze and licked away the moisture “You’ve been looking at me a lot lately, Urie”

Urie swallowed, his voice coming out needy and desperate “Be useful”

Mutsuki placed the glass in the sink, drawing closer to Urie. His eyes were a darker green than usual. Hints of a moonlit forest instead of the typical laurel hue. He would make note of the different pigments on his canvas later “ _Make me_ ”

He was all that Urie could think about since that night of the auction. His face, his eyes, his touch, his fucking _scent_. It was intoxicating. He _wanted_ Mutsuki, he _needed_ him.

Urie crowded Mutsuki against the kitchen counter, hands gripping at his arms and holding them away from his body “If you insist”

Urie tilted his head down to kiss Mutsuki, a rough clash of tongues, with nips of teeth against his lower lip. Mutsuki titled his hips to gain some friction, legs wrapping around Urie’s. Urie opened his mouth wider, hands sliding up Mutsuki’s arms when he suddenly tasted blood and pulled away.

Urie raised a finger to his lips. That bitch. He bit him.

Mutsuki licked his lips again “Next time you want food, say please”

Urie glared “Are you actively trying to piss me off?”

“Maybe” He admitted, not looking sorry in the slightest “Are you enjoying it?”

“(Who are you right now?)” To avoid answering, Urie pulled him against himself once more, pushing him up onto the counter. He fumbled with the button on Mutsuki’s pants, berating himself for being nervous. Mutsuki probably didn’t know what he was doing either, and it wasn’t like he cared about him, so what did it matter if Urie impressed him or not.

Mutsuki lifted his hips so that Urie could shift his pants and briefs, leaving them to bunch at his ankles. Urie knelt against the floor, grateful that Sasaki was militant about cleaning. Mutsuki seemed tense, maybe he was nervous too. Urie brushed his thumb against Mutsuki’s hipbone in what he hoped was a calming gesture, leaning forward to lick. He tasted good. Urie’s arms circled Mutsuki’s waist, causing Mutsuki’s thighs to press against his face.

_Fuck._

“You don’t need to be so gentle. Go harder” Mutsuki whispered, pushing his head closer as he clenched his thighs.

_**Fuck.** _

Urie traced his tongue against Mutsuki, setting a faster pace when he found what he assumed was Mutsuki’s clit because he let out a whine and clawed at his hair. Urie hoped that the others wouldn’t come downstairs. They had to be quick. Urie exchanged his licking for sucking on his clit, hoping that it would be better. Mutsuki began to grind against his face, breaths coming out in harsh pants. _Shit_ , that _was_ better.

Mutsuki’s movements became more erratic as he came. Urie was sure he would be missing some hair when he would check later, but he didn’t care. It was worth it. He couldn’t tell Mutsuki. He was just a pawn to his promotion. That was all, right? When Mutsuki finally stopped writhing against him, Urie stood, drawing their lips together, sharing Mutsuki’s taste. His heart was racing.

They separated.

Mutsuki wiped his mouth using the back of his hand. He looked awkward, with a tinge of nervousness to his posture. He was back to the usual him “Urie…are we going to talk about what just happened?”

Urie avoided his gaze. He felt too open, too vulnerable. He had to shut him out. They were just squad members, nothing more “I’m going to order take out. Just text me what you want”

“Urie-”

“Hurry up, or I’ll get you something you don’t like (I can’t let you see me like this)”


	3. Bookstore-Eto x Rize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Possible vore (DOES IT COUNT AS VORE IF GHOULS BITE EACH OTHER???), lil bit of bloodplay
> 
> “Bite me”
> 
> “If you insist”

Eto watched as the woman pored over the back of her latest novel. She wondered if the woman was a new reader of her work. Her writing wasn’t for everyone, what with the shroud of misery over the fate of each character. Her books were not known for their happy endings, rather, the feelings of anguish they invoked. A recent critic had even crudely deemed her work to be emotional torture porn. He tasted delicious.

Perhaps approaching her might be a good idea “Are you a big fan of the author?” Eto asked, drawing nearer to the woman.

She looked up from the novel, a shy smile upon her face “Of Sen Takatsuki? Oh, yes! I always look forward to when she publishes something new”

Her fans often told her similar things online, but she had yet to meet anyone quite as enthusiastic as this woman in person “You don’t find the writing to be too upsetting?”

She shook her head, her loose braid coming a little further undone in the process “That’s the most intriguing part of it”

“I agree”

She stepped closer. Ah, a ghoul too, Eto recognised from her scent “Do you have a favourite?”

Eto hesitated. She hadn’t expected to have to lie quite so much without preparation “Whatever she is writing next, I suppose. I just can’t get enough!” She gushed.

The woman stared at her for a moment, considering “Would you like to come and have some coffee at my apartment and discuss her works some more?”

Eto smiled “I think that sounds wonderful”

***

Eto watched as the woman raked her hands though her long purple hair, chattering about one of the earlier books. Her name was Rize Kamishiro, she had learnt, and she was beautiful. It was easy to assume that men would be drawn to her like moths to a burning flame. Would she also be interested in women? Eto had never felt the need for romance, especially in a world such as their own. People weren’t to be trusted, especially ghouls. But this woman seemed different than most. She was intelligent and seemed wise beyond words.

Eto looked at her watch. 3:25pm. The others would be wanting her back soon. It was best that she didn’t stay away for too long, lest they stray from her orders. Most of Aogiri were fearful of her and never betrayed her, but a certain little Kirishima child was going through his angsty teenager stage. Tatara had confessed to her a few weeks ago that if it weren’t for her, he wouldn’t know what to do.

She placed her empty coffee mug on the table and made to stand “Thank you for the coffee and conversation, but I should really get going. Maybe you could give me your number and I could see you again some other time?”

Rize sprung forward from her position in the chair, knocking the two of them to the ground. She pinned Eto to the floor, her eyes now a familiar shade of crimson and black. Eto’s heart raced. It wasn’t often that she was caught off guard. Pretty women were her downfall. At least she had the strength to throw her off if needed.

Rize’s fingertips traced along Eto’s face, her sharp nails close to drawing blood “I knew that it was you the entire time. Did you really think I wouldn’t recognize you?” She laughed “I think I might keep you all to myself”

“ _Bite me_ ” Eto taunted.

“If you _insist_ ” She smirked, lowering her mouth to Eto’s shoulder. Eto gasped in response. Her threshold for pain was a lot higher than the last time she had been bitten. Her enemies hadn’t managed to get in close proximity to her in years. Allowing someone to do this to her felt…different.

“You taste…” Rize trailed off as she noticed Eto’s singular kakugan “One eyed?”

“Other parts of me taste even better” She leered.

Rize glanced down, not looking entirely unopposed “You want me…?”

“If you’re _brave enough_ ”

Rize kept eye contact with her, looking somewhat fearful at the prospect of being in such a position with a one-eyed ghoul. Eto was used to that. After one incident involving a human lover discovering that she was a ghoul, she’d been forced to swear off humans, instead only sleeping with ghouls. At least they didn’t scream at the sight of her eye. Rize hiked up Eto’s overalls and crept between her legs, licking her lips.

Eto tilted her head back against the floor, bringing her arms under her head as a makeshift pillow. The kitchen floor wasn’t the most ideal place to be eaten out, but she’d had sex in worse places “You better make up for biting into my shoulder”

“You’ll heal soon, anyway” Rize responded, licking at Eto’s pussy through her lace underwear “You weren’t exaggerating about tasting good”

Rize pushed the lacy cloth to the side, making quick use of her tongue. Eto’s back arched as Rize skilfully licked against her folds. She was experienced. Definitely into women then, Eto decided.

“Hurry up and make me cum, I have places to be”

Rize laughed and flicked her tongue upwards against Eto’s clit, drawing a moan. She’d been wound so tight from the stress caused by ghoul activities and that shitty teenager. She _needed_ this.

Eto pushed her hips up “ _More_ ” She whined.

Rize’s mouth moved against her thigh, teeth grazing her skin. Eto held her breath as teeth sunk into her skin. This was not a wise interest to gain. Rize lapped at the blood trickling down her thigh, then returned to her previous position, blood mixing with her juices. Two fingers teased at her entrance, pushing in when Eto made an irritated noise. Long nails scraped at her slightly, but she could handle a little pain.

Rize’s fingers slid against her g-spot as she swirled her tongue around her clit. Eto whimpered as she felt her orgasm build. Attempted murder aside, this was the best she’d had in months. She rocked her hips against Rize’s movements, her legs trembling at each brush of her clit.

Eto moaned as she rode out her orgasm, her mind reduced to a dazed state. Rize crawled upwards, laying her head on Eto’s heaving chest, hand resting on her boobs.

“You know, if you had killed me, you wouldn’t get any other pieces of writing” Eto sighed, still coming down from the bliss. She tangled her fingers in Rize’s hair.

Rize pushed aside the top of her overalls and mouthed at her breasts “I wasn’t planning on killing you, just a taste. I would have kept you here”

_Isn’t your tongue tired?_ “Kidnapping is illegal”

“So is being a ghoul”

“Touché” She sighed.

Rize let go and sat upright, a hand extending to help Eto up “Did you want anything else before you go?”

“Get me off this fucking floor and into a bath”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thegrumpiestkuki if you have any prompt or scenario requests


End file.
